Tracking the flow of information throughout software execution may be useful for both malware detection and privacy protection. During the execution of software applications on computing devices, programmatic or logic errors can render the application vulnerable to exploitation by malware or malicious actors. Data manipulated throughout execution of the software application can be exposed, “leaked”, or lost as a result of such exploitations. The exposure of data associated with information of a personal information, such as social security numbers, taxpayer identification numbers, financial accounts information, and the like, may result in the acquisition of a user's private information by unknown parties in a violation of the user's right to privacy. Malware applications may utilize the acquired private information to advertise to the user, may sell the information to third parties, or otherwise misuse the user's private data.